Serpente Vermelha
by xByakko
Summary: Afinal, o vermelho caiu bem em sua pele. Fic baseada no terceiro episódio e no quarto capítulo da série No.6 - NezumixShion - Yaoi.


_Olá pessoal! Aqui estamos com uma one-shot sobre meu mais novo vício. Como temos pouco material seja sobre a novel, mangá ou anime resolvi fazer uma tentativa com o casal NezumixShion. Espero que não tenha sido falha... aproveitem!_

**_~X~_**

Um aperto, uma situação realmente desagradável. Está certo que já passei por muitas situações complicadas, mas nunca imaginei que faria algo do gênero. Tirar uma bala de um braço, cuidar de uma fratura exposta até eram idéias aceitáveis, mas tirar um filhote de abelha parasita da nuca do um garoto era um tanto... excêntrico. E também não era algo que eu gostaria que caísse na minha rotina.

O corpo de Shion parecia ter finalmente relaxado, procurando respirar normalmente. Os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, o pescoço envolto por bandagens e o rosto em leve pânico, um conjunto já esperado. Me lembrei de descansar, desfazer a postura tensa e respirar fundo. Fiquei preso, rígido, durante toda "cirurgia", não haviam chances de movimentos desnecessários. Ainda sentia minha mão tremendo, levei-a a testa por impulso, limpando o suor que lá não havia, um ato para levar meu nervosismo embora.

Cobri o menor e me afastei, permitindo que ele tivesse o merecido descanso. Andei até a poltrona que lhe servia de cama e lá me sentei a fim de distrair a mente com algum livro antigo. Estava tarde, mas não conseguiria dormir com tanta adrenalina injetada no sangue. Peguei um dos mil exemplares distribuídos aleatoriamente pelo chão e comecei a lê-lo, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Um lugar muito estúpido para ser sincero. Nele, toda minha atenção estava nele, o motivo de pequenas alterações, mínimas, às vezes uma única palavra a mais. Uma noite e depois de 4 anos um dia de pouca conversa e muita agitação foram suficiente para mudar alguma coisa, causar muita confusão. Uma existência com outra qualquer, sem muita coisa em especial a não ser o fato de ter salvado minha vida uma vez e feito arriscá-la novamente. E ainda me pede para deixá-lo desistir, e por algum motivo louco eu não deixei que ele fosse embora. "Shion, abra os olhos!", "Mantenha-se consciente.", "Shion!", minha própria voz me atormentava com ecos em minha mente, misturando-se com os gritos e reclamações dele. Tudo se repetia como uma tortura enquanto eu só queria achar uma razão para meus atos. E foi procurando-a que adormeci, sem nenhuma resposta.

**_~X~_**

Sai por alguns minutos para comprar algumas coisas e quando voltei, encontrei Shion sentado no chão, abraçando o próprio corpo. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas, s curativos desfeitos e ele observava seu reflexo desnudo no espelho.

- Fico excitado em ver seu corpo nu? – chamei sua atenção e percebi o quão atônico ele estava. – As marcas estão só em sua pele, não pegaram veias nem incharam, você teve sorte.

Era obvio que eu já tinha notado as diferenças enquanto ele dormia. Os cabelos se descolorindo até ficarem brancos, os rastros avermelhados que corriam por todo corpo.

- Eu até que achei bem charmoso. – mais um comentário desnecessário, um pouco humorista, mas que eu normalmente não faria.

- Esse é meu castigo... Eu vi o Yamase morrer e sobrevivi, esse é meu castigo! – a situação estava me irritando, ele apertava cada vez mais seus braços e estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Shion, olhe para mim. – ele se recusava, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Olhe para mim, droga! Você se arrepende?

- Do que? – eu segurava o queixo tremulo dele, forçando-o a me olhar com os olhos úmidos.

- Essa aparência, você prefere morrer a mantê-la? – ele desviou o olhar, pensando em uma resposta.

- Nezumi, eu quero viver...

- Que bom. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meu rosto, por algum motivo a resposta tinha me deixado aliviado. – Venha, vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos.

**_~X~_**

Já era tarde da noite e o livro de alguns dias atrás já estava acabando. Permanecia sem sono, um pouco agitado pela conversa que tive co Shion depois de comermos. Começamos a falar sobre a No.6 e o menor se empolgou com a idéia de avisar a cidade sobre as abelhas. Aquilo me subiu a cabeça e acabei jogando meu ponto de vista em cima dele, afogando- com fatos assombrosos. E ao ver a decepção estampada em seu rosto eu me corrigi novamente me senti confuso, todas as minhas convicções ficaram embaralhadas enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos agora alvos e o polegar na recente marca em sua bochecha. O olhar baixo e triste me contagiava, fazia com que eu me arrependesse de ter dito tudo que sempre repeti para mim mesmo.

Meu corpo agora pesava na cama e minha atenção voltara para o albino adormecido em um canto do chão, rodeado de livros com as mais diversas histórias. E mais um dos malditos impulsos me fez levantar e caminhar até ele. Quando perto vi pequenas lágrimas traçando caminhos tortuosos pelo seu rosto.

- Ei, Shion. – tentei acordá-lo, chacoalhando de leve seus ombros. Os olhos vermelhos foram se abrindo de leve. – O que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

Quando finalmente pareceu recobrar a consciência seus olhos se arregalaram e logo em seguida se encheram de lágrimas em um choro sentido. Não tive reação, na verdade milhões de reações passaram pela minha cabeça, nenhuma aceitável então me restou esperar até que ele não agüentasse mais seu fardo sozinho e me abraçasse, desajeitadamente só prendendo os braços em volta de mim. Em um meio pedido de confissão, acariciei seus cabelos como uma criança.

- Uma serpente vermelha...

- Como?

- Uma serpente vermelha! Ela estava me enforcando! Eu na conseguia respirara, eu não conseguia chamar por você! – rosto de Shion estava enterrado em meu peito, molhando-o com sua angustia.

- Foi só um sonho...

- Mas, minhas marcas estão quentes. – a notícia me assustou e em poucos movimentos eu já estava de pé e puxara ele junto.

- Mostre! – deixei-o explicitamente confuso. – Me mostre logo! –joguei-o com força desnecessária em minha cama, a fim de abrir-lhe a camisa.

- Ne-Nezumi! Espera, para! – ele se debatia em baixo de mim, tentando se livrar de meus avanços violentos.

- Fique quieto! – com uma última ordem ele se acalmou, deixando os braços caírem ao Aldo de seu corpo, me dando a visão de seu peito nu. Meus dedos foram diretamente a um pedaço da grande serpente, sentindo sua temperatura um pouco alterada.

- Está mesmo quente, espero que seja só uma reação física causada pelo sonho. – fiz o desenho das marcas sentindo seu dono se arrepiar com cada deslize.

- Nezumi...

- O que é? – era proposital, quase inconsciente. Tocá-lo era um desejo físico que deveria ser reprimido, mas prender suas pernas com as minhas, tatear a pele clara, tudo se resumia aos amaldiçoados impulsos. E como tão rápido começou, de repente acabou.

- Nezumi? – os olhos antes fechados acompanhavam minha retirada. – Onde você vai?

- Lá fora, você me assustou seu idiota. – com isso saí para me acalmar, deixando para traz o rosto confuso de Shion.

Não era necessário tocá-lo, não era necessário jogá-lo e arrancar—lhes as roupas. A conclusão podia ser feita sem todo esse drama, mas e quanto as minhas vontades? Sem isso eu não teria visto seu rosto corar, seu corpo se sensibilizar, os olhos se apertarem e alguns sonzinhos de protesto lhe escapar aos lábios. Só de lembrar da imagem dele tão indefeso e entregue a mim... Novamente a confusão dominava minha cabeça.

Estava perdendo em meu próprio jogo, quem se apega a algo ou alguém perde. Eu estava vivendo em função dele, protegendo-o e sentindo que poderia me arriscar cada vez mais por ele. Estava me apegando, criando vínculos. Não queria vê-lo chorar e me sentir inútil ao saber que nada poderia fazer. Uma besteira dentro de mim me fez prometer protegê-lo até o fim dos tempos, de todas as serpentes vermelhas que tentassem machucá-lo.

_**~X~**_

_E então? Reviews? Achei que ficou bem fofinho e levinho. Obrigadaaa pela atenção!_


End file.
